Your First Step
by Shadowdancer1219
Summary: For those of you who read my little "poem" called Reality, this is your first lesson on the truth of things. To know where things are, one must know where they have been. Consider this a history lesson. For those who haven't read "Reality", I suggest you do so before reading this.


The Prim and the Age Of Light

For those of you on the path of remembering, there is some knowledge that I must share with you. To fully understand the world in which the greater beings live, I must gently guide you through some of the history of the Prim. The first thing that you must understand is that this world, this "reality" is not the only one nor is it the real one.

Many millennia ago, the two worlds were one. Magic was the be-all and end-all of the world. What we see as myth and legend was mundane in those times. Eventually, what was known as the Age of Enlightenment befell man. Many of you must ask yourself why the All Mother would choose humans to be the creation of chaos. I will explain this to you; See all of the creations of the Prim and the Shade! They are all powerful , filled and fueled by magic and a time period of a hundred years is barely a blink of an eye to them. Then see the human; They are ambitious and greedy due to their short life-span. They are power hungry and have an endless maniacal appetite to conquer and control everything around them.

As the Enlightenment of man came to pass the beings of the Prim, or the Source if you will, were soon hunted and hounded for answers to questions that none of them cared for in the past. In order to protect their lifestyle and the lives of their people, the races banded together and called upon the Prim and the Shade to help them. The Prim and the Shade wanted nothing more but to preserve the balance that they worked so hard to create so they decided to separate their creations from the abomination that their mother created. This event was the event that is known in Tornielran as The Receding Of The Prim.

Some of you may despair at this knowledge. I did as well when I was told that the worlds separated for good. However, all is not lost. When the Prim receded, the Prim and the Shade thought ahead. There are many locations in this false world where the Doors are located. Most doors are located in what is known as a Thin place. All thin places are located in areas of this world that are either far away from large populations of people, or in a completely desolate area. If you need an example, I can tell you some locations; Think of places such as the Amazon rainforest, the Sahara Desert, there is even a door in the Redwood National Forest in Portland Oregon. Places such as those are "thin". This statement means that even if you aren't near a door, small things can…slip through. You will see strange birds and insects and things of that nature. If the thin place is thin enough, you will begin to feel strange. You will feel almost like a pulling sensation towards the door. Some try to play it off as instinct; do not be fooled! Open your mind and ignore the "logical explanations" of this world. Also know that things aren't always what they seem. The doors will obviously not look like doors, looks for strange trees, caves, or even large rocks. Keep your mind open yet sharp, otherwise you will look like a fool trying to walk through a tree. You must also be aware of this; There are many "artists" in this world that know of the "other side" and have been to it as well. They often cross over and see things or hear things that inspire them. They then return here and weave their tales and songs as secret messages to those like you, who are reading this. Examples? Very well, here are a few artists and a few recommendations from me; Stephen King and his book The Talisman. There are some faults, but for the most part, he is accurate. The group Evanescence and the song The Other Side, also there is The Secret Door, What You Want, Swimming Home and many others. Trust me, you'll see.

There are more ways to cross over than going through a door. The doors are just the physical way of crossing. Ask yourself this; Have you ever had a dream that was so real you could taste the difference in the air? Were you dreaming of a place that you have never seen or been to before with incredible detail? Did someone you have never met before speak to you in such a dream and you not understand them? Have you ever gone to sleep and had a dream such as this and have woken up the next day with an unexplainable mark or bruise?

This is another way one can cross over. Now that you know this, I want you to try with all your might to attempt to have a dream like this when you retire for the evening after reading this. To some of you, all of this talk of dreams and doors may sound quite foolish. That is just fine. If you do not believe any of this and think this madness, then by all means close out my words and return to your reality happily. However; for those of you who believe what I am telling you, for those of you who have a "gut feeling" about my words, just try. Look into the artists I have told you about and then search deeper. I am speaking the truth and have no reason to lie. There is so much more to explain and I will write more tomorrow, but for now I must leave you to your decisions and questions. Think about all that you have learned today and truly think about it. Cast away the fiery darts of "logical thinking" or "childish beliefs" and think about my words with your true self. I am open to questions and discussions of any kind. All I ask is that if you wish to pass judgment, try to call me mad in a nice way.

Farewell my friends.


End file.
